Danielle (Bad Girls From Valley High)
Danielle (Julie Benz) was the main antagonist in the 2005 film "Bad Girls From Valley High". The movie was actually filmed in 1999, but wasn't released until 2005 due to the fact that one of the actors committed suicide. Danielle along with her two friends, Tiffany (Nicole Bilderback) and Brooke (Monica Keena) were the three most popular and most nasty girls in their high school. Danielle was used to getting whatever she wanted, except attract school jock Drew (Jonathan Brandis) due to his mourning over the death of his girlfriend Charity Chase (Tanja Reichert). Charity's death is believed to have been suicide, but it is later revealed that Danielle and her friends lured Charity to a cliff and accidentally killed her by accident. A year to the day of Charity's death, Romanian foreign exchange student Katarina (Suzanna Urszuly) arrived at school. Danielle became jealous of a developing friendship between Katarina and Drew. In order to get close to Drew, Danielle began working at the elderly home where Drew was also working. While there she was assigned to look after an old lady (Janet Leigh) whom she believed was in a coma. Danielle and her two friends raided the old lady's cupboard and ate her box of chocolates. In the following two weeks, the three girls begin to notice that they are rapidly aging. They believe that this has something to do with Katarina whom they think is Charity's ghost coming back to seek revenge on them. They decide in order to regain their youth they need to kill Drew and let his spirit be with Charity. On the night of Danielle's 18th birthday party, the three lure Drew to the same gorge where Charity died and attempt to shoot him. Katarina shows up and says she is not Charity's ghost. Danielle briefly ponders this but decides to shoot them both anyway. However, Brooke says that they have gone too far and tries to prevent Danielle from pulling the trigger to which Drew disarms her. He accompishes this when Danielle is distracted by a party guest dressed in a clown suit. After the three girls are carried to the old age home, Tiffany is hooked on a life support machine and Danielle is barely alive. At that moment, Mrs. Whitt, the old woman who Danielle was meant to be caring for, shows up and reveals that she was Charity's grandmother. Also, while she had been briefly unable to speak due to a stroke, she had very good hearing and sight and overheard Danielle bragging about Charity's murder. The grandmother then revealed that she poisoned the chocolate box (knowing the girls would eat it) with an aging chemical. Her late friend's husband worked with biological warfare technology, so she had access to this chemical agent. While Danielle and Tiffany had eaten most of the poisoned chocolate, Brooke wasn't near death as she didn't eat as many and demonstrated self-control. In response to this revelation, Danielle flipped Mrs. Witt the bird, and then died. Tiffany presumably died shortly afterwards. At Danielle and Tiffany's funeral, everyone in attendance, Drew and Katarina were now a couple. Brooke had gone through plastic surgery which gave her a 50-year old appearance. Danielle and Tiffany are then shown in a luxurious room with their youth restored. They are convinced that they are in heaven. However, it is revealed that they are actually in hell as they are forced to forever endure the company of their school's most annoying dork, Jonathan Wharton (Aaron Paul), who is completely devoted to Danielle's evry move. As such, he reveals that he committed suicide just to be with her forever and briefly morphs into the devil, to her and Tiffany's horror. Trivia *Julie Benz appeared as Julie Miller in the 1996 episode "Murder on Thin Ice" for the TV series "Diagnosis Murder". *Julie Benz appeared as Satanic villainess Alison Kingsley in the 2000 film, "Satan's School For Girls". *Julie Benz appeared as Darla in 25 episodes (1996-2000) of "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and 20 episodes (2000-2004) of "Angel". *Julie Benz appeared as the evil Dawn Sterling on the 2007 episode "Church" for the TV series "Law & Order". Gallery screenshot_8165.png screenshot_8162.png screenshot_8164.png screenshot_8168.png image-w1280danielle.jpg screenshot_8170.png 2390140,vwz8PfOx+GfaMA7GrpzEPlKJ_R7qFfWbO+yNSA+IZowA5Z9Ovmr+SwCgqd2JCJr68fu5jf02cjJZ1NSRDZQwfg .jpg MV5BZTYyNDhmN2YtYzdkMy00ZGRhLWJhMDMtMjhiYTU0MDE5OTc1XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyODIyNTY0MTI@._V1_.jpg screenshot_8166.png screenshot_8167.png hqdefaultdanielle.jpg MV5BNDM1Zjg3OTYtOGU2ZS00OTk3LTg0MDQtOWMwOGU2YTk5MmViXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyODIyNTY0MTI@._V1_.jpg screenshot_8169.png screenshot_8161.png Category:Live Action Villainess Category:2000s Category:Demise: Rapid Aging Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Blonde Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Murderer Category:Shotgun Category:Schoolgirl Category:Humiliated Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Spoiled Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Humiliator Category:Hooded Disguise Category:Snob